


queens

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Kissing, Marriage, Tumblr: Glimadora Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: a little something i put toghter for day 6 of glimadora week 2018





	queens

It had been a few years sense the princess rebellion officially defeated the horde. Through all of that Glimmer and Adora just kept getting closer and closer until today. Today was going to be a special day for these two indeed which is why Glimmer was hurriedly getting ready in her room.

Bow was assisting Glimmer in getting into her wedding dress as she watched in the mirror in front of them. It was a traditional white wedding gown that perfectly fit her body. Glimmer had the biggest smile in the world as bow finished up tying the back up to finish the fit.

"Man i cant believe the day is finally here, my two besties are getting married!" Said bow with excitement in his eyes. He had on his best jet black suit with gold trimmings for this, but even in his best suit his midriff was still proudly shown off. "So Glimmer, you ready to head there now? it's about time!" Bow says with great excitement.

Glimmer couldn't believe what she was seeing in the mirror as she thought to herself, 'Me and Adoras wedding is finally here! I'm in my wedding dress about to go to the wedding... IM SO HAPPY!' In the years sense they had first met she had not grown much taller, but had become much more defined with a full pear shape. If the smile in the mirror got any bigger Glimmers face might just break so holding onto the lower part of her gown so it doesn't drag along the floor she runs to the door not being able to wait any longer to see Adora.

Everyone knowing how Glimmer was set up the room she was to get ready in on the far end of a long hall leading to the room where the Wedding was to take place. The doors that reach up to the Ceiling over twice She-Ras highet seeming to be ready to be opened. The noise of the chatter and music could be heard within a few feet of the door, which caused Glimmer to leap forward and slam them open with Bow just behind her.

On the far side of the room stood Adora dressed up in and white with gold trimmers sleeveless suit her tie untied. There where no sleeves cause in these years she had gotten a lot more muscular and Glimmer wanted to admire that on their wedding day. Adora herself had a nervous smile on her face as she wanted to make sure everything went perfectly today.

In the seats around them where all the friends they had made along the way including a few who used to be enemies to the Princess Alliance. The headline one is Catra who is acting as flower girl for the wedding. While flower girls normally wear dresses Catra insisted upon wearing a suit which Adora and Glimmer had no issues with.

Glimmer walks down the isle as the music swells to match her excitement. As she reaches Adora the two start blushing in unison holding each-others hands as the rights commence. Once the I dos are said they each give the other a Magic ring Glimmers to Adora being super sparkly, and Adoras to Glimmer being simple but of the highest quality. Then the two share the brightest kiss ever seen in all of Etheria as the crowd applauds them.

During the mingling Adora and Glimmer had already talked to most of their friends and where now sitting down together with the stocky now queen feeding her queen cake. When Catra walked up to the two in her black suit with tie untied, "Hey there Adora, hey Glimmer, congratulations. You two better be happy together or else ill beat you both up!" All three of them started laughing as they all knew that wouldn't be necessary.

The two then share a kiss of pure devotion to each-other. Ready to move forward into their new life together nothing would bring them down now. Today was their day and no one would take it from them.


End file.
